


may i come inside?

by specsmex



Series: you're so cool (let me warm you up) [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, M/M, Messy Boys, steve is bi and daydreaming, they're just kissin in a hallway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specsmex/pseuds/specsmex
Summary: Steve wants to kiss Billy again. He wants to press his lips against his stubbly cheek and breathe into Billy's mouth, filling his lungs with his own breath. He wants him to gasp when Steve touches their lips together. Steve wants Billy's mouth to open just a little, while his tongue peeks out. He wants to sigh and lean his head to the side as Billy's hand comes up to press against the back of his head.





	may i come inside?

Steve wants to kiss Billy again. He wants to press his lips against his stubbly cheek and breathe into Billy's mouth, filling his lungs with his own breath. He wants him to gasp when Steve touches their lips together. Steve wants Billy's mouth to open just a little, while his tongue peeks out. He wants to sigh and lean his head to the side as Billy's hand comes up to press against the back of his head.

  
Steve readjusts himself on his bed, twisting the sheets around his legs as his hand drifts to his cock. He sighs, tucking his chin to his chest as he looks down at himself. Thick, red, swollen. A little moan escapes his lips as he twists his fingers up to the head, his leg kicking up at the gentle friction. Steve closes his eyes, turning his head to the side, imagining someone else's hand on him. He thinks about their confrontation in the hall last week at 2 am, just outside his dorm room.

  
Billy's fingers would twist themselves up into Steve's hair again. His fingerprints would press against his scalp. Steve wants him to drag him closer, pulling him against Billy's chest as he moves back to breathe. Billy's breath would be warm across his face, gasping, before diving back in.

  
It’s quicker now. Billy's tongue working its way past Steve's lips as his hands clutch at his shoulders, bunching up the soft fabric of his shirt. It’s Steve's turn to gasp. Billy's tongue touches his quickly, pressing and moving together.

  
At this point, Steve's head is lulling across his shoulders, twisting from side to side. He's burning against Billy, but he can’t pull away, fiercely moving towards his body heat. Billy's hands move to his hips, pulling him closer again. They both jump as their hipbones collide together, their teeth clicking in the quiet of the hall.

  
What would happen if Steve invited Billy in? The question lingers in his mind. Would Billy's kisses move lower like his hands fell from his hair? Steve arches against him, sighing into his mouth again and he wants to. But Steve keeps his mouth pushed tightly against Billy's, locking his invitation inside, pushed somewhere underneath his ribs.

  
They're rocking together, their bodies in sync as their lips connect again and again. Steve's squeezing Billy in his hands, his arms wrapping around him, pushing against Billy's back. Billy pulls away for air just long enough from Steve's mouth to move to his neck. He whimpers, Steve swears he hears it, and he feels Billy jolt against him.

  
Steve feels wound up, but if he thinks about what he's doing for too long he’ll collapse, his knees are already weak enough. Billy's hand is back in his hair, towards the nape of Steve's neck and he pulls hard when Steve's teeth nip along his collarbones. Steve closes his eyes on a groan, twisting his hand to get under Billy's shirt.

  
His fingers eat up the opportunity to touch Billy's skin. He's sweaty, so they glide easily across his stomach, dipping along the ridges and lines of his ribs, moving quickly across Billy's chest only to scratch down to the top of his jeans. Billy's letting out quiet whimpers and Steve feels powerful. A smile grows on his mouth and Billy groans, bucking forward to push a kiss into Steve's lips. Steve lets his head fall back against the door, his hands still rubbing against Billy, as he let out little sounds into Steve's mouth and neck and hair.

  
Steve wants to let Billy in. He thinks to himself as Billy mouths under his ear, sucking him in between his lips. Steve wants him so much his fingers itch to reach into his pocket for his keys. He's shuddering now, against Billy, as he works his way down to Steve's collarbone, leaving marks for everyone to see. Steve leans back more, stretching his neck, and Billy lets out a sigh, his hips still pressed tightly to Steve's.

 _Fuck, I want to let you in_ , Steve thinks.

Billy pushes Steve against the door with another sigh, his thumbs pressing just under Steve's jaw, as he pulls back to look at him. Steve can see the question in his eye, Billy's asking and Steve's not answering. Steve moves forward to catch Billy's lips again but he stays just out of reach, a little smile filling out his mouth. Steve leans back, using the few inches he has on Billy to his advantage, looking at Billy down his nose. He sees Billy's breath catch in his throat, his eyes dark and wide. Steve's keys burn hot in his pocket, but he keeps his fingers glued to Billy instead.

 _I’ll stare at you for as long as you’ll let me._  

Steve brushes his fingers along Billy's jaw, watching as an intense shiver passes through his body. Billy leans heavily against him, pressing Steve against the door. Steve's cheeks flush darker as he smiles.

_I’ll stare at you for hours in this hallway._

__Steve moans, twisting his neck to bite at the fabric of his pillow. He shakes as his fingers grip his cock tightly and his hips shudder upwards. It's the third time this week he's come to the memory of Billy pushing him against his door. Steve rolls over onto his side and reaches for an old t-shirt to wipe his fingers off when his phone buzzes. His eyes go wide as he looks at the text message on his screen.

"Billy," Steve says quietly, his face once again blushing a deep shade of pink.

**Author's Note:**

> first fic so far, hope you like it!
> 
> specsmex on tumblr, say hi


End file.
